To the Moon and the Stars
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on the relationship between Ignis and Noctis as small children. Tooth-rotting fluff.
1. Moogles

To the Moon and the Stars

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: A simple set of cute, little drabbles of Ignis and Noctis.

* * *

When Ignis was five years old, scared and alone in a new world with only the knowledge that his parents were gone and he could never go home, a little boy came to him. He said nothing, but instead took Ignis by the hand and brought him to his playroom.

There were so many toys, yet the prince ignored them all….

But there was one, a little moogle missing half a wing and an eye that was held on only by a single black thread, that the boy pushed into his arms. His eyes were big and sad, but he smiled.

A gift to a big boy from a dying mother. A promise from one little broken boy to another. A kindness that didn't need words.

Ignis kept the moogle with him.

Always.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Wegawia

The first time the Crown Prince goes missing, the entire Citadel is torn apart. Rushing Kingsglaive, panicking staff, a Shield who is barely able to hold the King from falling to pieces. It's only a few weeks since the loss of the Queen and Noctis…

Noctis is missing.

Vanished without a trace.

They ignore the little boy with the glasses. If they had noticed him, they would have seen the petulant frown as he takes off his glasses, rubbing them on the corner of his jacket. He walks with determination through the Citadel, down the stairs and through the throngs of adults.

He finds his way to the KIng's personal parking garage and to the black car Noct always calls the "Wegawia."

And there he is, curled up like a cat on the black leather with his tear-stained cheeks stuck to the leather, a soft song playing from the radio like a lullaby.

Ignis knows that the adults are worried, but Noct looks…

Instead of getting an adult like he knows he should, Ignis crawls in next to Noct and closes the door.

Cor finds them sleeping an hour later. He snaps a picture, sending it to the King,

Regis keeps it.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Carbuncle

After Noctis is attacked by the Marilith, things are touch and go for days.

He hasn't woken, and Ignis… Ignis doesn't know what to do. Ignis, who has been told it is his duty to protect Noctis, can only stand at the foot of his bed as the healers and doctors try to wake him up.

Nothing.

The King has taken to sleeping in the chair next to the bed, a constant vigil that casts dawn to twilight and back. Carbuncle rests on the bedside, the little wooden figurine standing watch over Noctis…

But once the King has fallen asleep and the Citadel becomes silent, Ignis crawls into the bed next to Noct, careful not to put pressure on his back. His skin's cold and clammy, and Ignis can only hope that his breath whispered across Noctis's face can keep him warm.

When he wakes, there is always a blanket draped over him.

Sometimes the little Carbuncle figurine is tucked in the palm of his hand and he prays to anyone who is listening for Noctis to be safe.

And Ignis waits.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Scar

The first time they fight, Ignis is seven and Noctis won't stop screaming for his father.

Ignis shouldn't be mad; he knows that Noctis is scared and in pain and there's nothing Ignis can do about it. There are tiny welts popping and blistering on his hands, and Ignis isn't faring much better. The pot of tea is on its side, contents splattered across the wooden table. There's a crack in the pot and Ignis knows how much trouble he will be in soon. The King loved that teapot…

But Noctis just had to have it.

And Ignis is angry because Noctis won't stop crying and screaming and Ignis can feel nothing but the pain lacing through his arm. When Noctis goes to grab for it, Ignis doesn't mean to hit him.

But he does.

And the sudden stillness, the silence, is so much worse than the cries. And then the blood trickles down Noct's chin.

It isn't Noctis who breaks into sobs, but Ignis. And it isn't Ignis who comforts, but Noctis.

There's a small scar on the bottom left corner of Noctis's chin. If one isn't looking for it, it's easy enough to miss. Even Noctis forgets it's there.

Ignis doesn't.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
